digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plesiomon
Plesiomon's name is never shown with that spelling, but it's one dub appearance in Tamers has it pronounced that way, so we can go with it. 21:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :This fossil resembles the pose on one of Plesiomon's cards, if I recall correctly. Should we mention that on the card? 20:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) PSP Actually, this is a two part thing. Where did the bit about it being based on the Loch Ness Monster come from? And also, should there be a note about how this was supposed to be Gomamon's final level until the PSP game retconned it?----Biccy (talk) 03:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Its profile, which describes it as a cryptozoological specimen from Britain. #It still is Gomamon's Ultimate, which is why its Adventure section has a link to Plesiomon (Adventure). Partner Digimon have had multiple forms for a level since about twenty episodes into the first season. 14:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::There have been multiple Mega levels for Digimon since Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, which is the first occurence of having as her Mega level as opposed to the shown in Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals. Lanate (talk) 01:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) New species page style Uh, how does the page style on Numemon get applied here? Lanate (talk) 16:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :We would split the page into Plesiomon and Plesiomon X. Is that what you mean? 22:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::We could also use level 1 headers if keeping everything on one page is priority. Though there's the problem of multiple sections named "Design", and when linking to them in character pages (like Sashenka), we could run in the problem of then having to fix all links if a new subspecies gets alphabetically in the way. ::By the way, what was keeping us from continuing with the rewritings, again? It has been so long, and I was so busy with studies that I don't even remember what it was. 01:04, July 25, 2015 (UTC)/22:04, July 24, 2015 (Brasília) :::I actually asked because I was going to roll it out to this page and possibly the others? I think Kryten had an infobox update he wanted to do that we could roll out at the same time? :::With the usage of subspecies in the infobox, I think we could possibly split, since level 1 headers just look weird to me. Worst case scenario, we can use disambiguation pages to catalog stuff like AxeKnightmon's many variations. Lanate (talk) 02:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was planning on trying to do an infobox, but that was a long term goal. I don't actually have any objections to continuing with the conversion. 17:59, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Splitting the pages wouldn't be a bad idea since we already have pages that are basically categorized redirects. If you still want to display these on the main pages, you can always use the I found some time ago though it would require putting the categories between noinclude tags so they don't appear on the main pages.